1. Field of the Invention
An insulation stripping tool of the pliers-type includes an adjustable pull rod stop or striker device for limiting the extent of travel of the longitudinally displaceable pull rod and the cutting and stripping blades connected thereto, thereby to produce only partial removal of a length of severed insulation layer from an insulated conductor. An adjustable conductor stop device is mounted on at least one of the cutting and stripping blade holders for limiting the extent to which the end of the insulated conductor is inserted into the open mouth of the stripping tool. A stationary scale is mounted on one of the handles adjacent the adjustable conductor stop device.
2. Description of Related Art
A insulation stripping pliers are well known in the prior art, as shown by the German patent No. DE 195 12 132 C1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,870). The design shown and described there has worked very well in practice. The stripping pliers is configured so that a pull rod can move in the lengthwise direction of the pliers mouth and two stripping elements are fastened to this in order to move along with it and thereby pull the layer of insulation off from a cable. On one of the stripping elements is placed a cable stop, which can move along the stripping element. The drawback to this type of stripping pliers is that the placement of the cable stop does not allow for a precise adjustment, and also the mounting of the cable stop on the stripping element by being pushed onto it is in need of improvement. A partial stripping of the severed insulation layer from the conductor is not possible in this stripping tool.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,401 discloses a stripping pliers with a cutting unit that contains two pivot-mounted arms spring-loaded against each other and having cutting elements at their two ends, while the cutting unit is accommodated between clamping claws and moves along with them. Connected to this cutting unit is a pull rod and a clamping and pulling mechanism. On the lower arm, a movable single-piece cable stop is fastened. The fastening of the cable stop to the arm is by a locking tongue, which engages with a toothed groove at the side walls of the arm. With this type of fastening, there is a danger that the cable stop will get stuck or be hard to move. Again, partial stripping of the severed insulation length is not possible here.
The present invention was developed to provide a stripping pliers that is suitable for the partial stripping of cables with the most diverse thicknesses of insulation layers. Another object is to develop an improved cable stop for the stripping pliers.